Intoxicated
by at.Shy
Summary: She was caught and before she knew it, she was drowning. Through it all she hoped it was just more than temporary bliss.


**AN: So, I was writing Red when suddenly, the accursed wall of blocks came up, while I was half way done with the chapter. Then I found out one of my aunt has cancer. While I was with my mother visiting my aunt in the hospital, I ended up writing part of this and I quite liked it. It starts off pretty dark though since I was writing this under stress, so please excuse the crudeness of it all. BE FORWARNED THERE IS LEMON IN HERE. This story is going to be pretty short, maybe a one-shot or more depending on how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR is anyway. If I did it would be a mess.**

**Rating: M  
>Warnings: Crude talk, mention of sex and sex itself. If this isn't what you are comfortable with, please leave.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hooked, lined and sunk.<strong>  
><em>She was caught and before she knew it, she was drowning.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_**One  
><strong>__The first time was her first time. Her body twisted and tensed underneath his as he languidly rocked himself in and out of her. The original pain when he took her virginity had subsided, leaving a dull ache behind. Chrome whimpered as the pace increased, there was no foreplay, no "making love", it wasn't even "just sex" it was an animalistic rutting. He was there, he was bored and frustrated; she was lost and feeling more than just a little bit abandoned. It had been more of a convenience. She was the temporary cure for his boredom, a vent for his frustrations, in return she felt a little more loved and a little less lost. It was a mutual agreement. That didn't stop him from leaving without telling her sometime early into the morning and for her to avoid him like the plague for the next few months. It was easy for her, after-all; she moved in with the Varia, the incoming missions and training were more than a welcomed distraction._

_**Two**__  
>Their second time was exactly a month after she joined the Varia and exactly eighteen days before she turned twenty-three. She was sent on a basic relay mission. It was supposed to be simple, get into the party, get the information from the informant and get out. She didn't count on the informant to be Hibari Kyouya (who expected him to be in a party, of all places). She didn't expect him to goad her as she turned to leave, she didn't expect him to use her weakness and bait her. He called her weak, called her a puppet, told her she was the same as Mukuro; abandoning her problems (he had abandoned her after all). He goaded her, ripped her old wounds open and poured salt onto them. She didn't expect herself to retaliate by kissing him, by pulling him into her hotel suite, and for both of them to end up naked on her bed. It wasn't until later when she was riding him that she noticed the smug look of satisfaction on his face. She dug her nails into him in retaliation, he bit her neck. Everything was on purpose.<em>

_He left at three in the morning. She took the five o'clock flight back to Italy. Chrome was silently thankful that Xanxus did not ask her about the mark on her neck, she had been pretty sure that he had seen through her illusion._

_**Three  
><strong>__The third time was two months after the second. The Vongola was hosting a party in the beautiful city of Venice and the Varia was "cordially invited" (more like coecered into coming). There was dancing, and food and desserts, lots of desserts. Chrome had hovered around the chocolate area, picking off each decadency one by one, unaware of the eyes on her. She looked stunning in the ensemble Lussuria picked out for her, she wore a purple strapless, mini-gown, a black ribbon accented her neck and drew the eyes downwards as the ribbon fell to rest at her hips, simple black velvet ankle heels emphasized her legs. Chrome smiled gently as she talked to Kyoko, Haru and Hana. It had been so long since she last saw them. Their conversation was short lived though as Dino asked Chrome to dance. She let out a quiet laugh as he twirled her around; completely missing the envious glares shot their way._

_It was long after the party ended, Chrome shuffled down the hallway, her bare feet made no sound as she made her way back to her room. The door locked with a click behind her. She dropped her shoes at the entrance, and made her way to her bedroom. She never made it there._

_Chrome woke up on her bed. The only evidence that she had not been alone last night was his violet dress shirt wrapped around her body and the dull throb and stickiness between her legs. She suppresses the blush as she recalls what happened and forgets what he said last night. There was no way he could have been jealous, it must have been the alcohol. Chrome decides to keep his shirt._

_**And four**__  
>She had lost count of how many time they had met and interacted, for the lack of better terms, after their last meeting. She knew it was more than once but still low enough for her to count with five fingers but she couldn't bring herself to care enough to recall. She wasn't sure why they kept doing it, but she was sure of one thing, each time he left, he took a little part of her heart with him.<em>

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Chrome woke up alone to a cold room. She touched the cold spot next to her. Hibari was long gone by now. She sighed in disappointment and cringed slightly as her heart ached. Chrome Dokuro at the age of twenty-three, once again felt like the pathetic school girl she once was. She wasn't afraid to admit it, she lived by the policy of <em>know your flaws, fix it all<em>. She was proud of her abilities to move on, change and adapt. She wasn't the same girl years ago, who used to pine after her ex-master. She had grown. But at this moment she felt like the insecure girl she once was.

Chrome desired the one thing she should never have asked or wanted when they started this mud puddle of what could be considered a relationship. She wanted his love, his heart, something she was pretty sure Kyouya Hibari lacked. She was tired of waiting for the impossible.

She couldn't do it anymore, the temporary bliss was driving her insane, but she was hooked, he was her addiction, he was like a drug, she couldn't get enough of him. Hibari Kyouya was someone Chrome couldn't get enough of, but with like any drug, Chrome knew one day she would overdose and she knew it was going to be soon. Chrome resolutely clenched at her sheets, she made up her mind, and she was going to save herself. This was the last time, she had enough.

Chrome sighed. Sighing Chrome mused, was becoming a regular occurrence. She slightly smacked herself as her thought wandered into black territory. Chrome shook her head, she was better than what she had become in the past years. The Varia had raised her better than this. She was stronger, she was in control. She didn't want to be used anymore. Chrome returned to Italy, feeling better than she had in months.

* * *

><p><em><em>_Chrome was wearing nothing but his violet dress shirt, tie and black panties. Her bra had been discarded sometime ago, onto the plush red carpet of the hotel room. His mouth latched onto her neck as his hands traced her curves, he enjoyed the quiet sound she emitted. He smirked as he eyed the bruising mark on her neck. She was his. His mouth traveled downwards, peppering little kisses and bite marks in its wake. He pulled at her so she straddled him. She gasped at the sudden change in their positions._

_Chrome let out a little breathy gasp as he trailed a finger down her waist and into the hem of her panties. His mouth reached up the kiss her as he pulled her underwear down, slipping the thin material down her legs and onto the floor below. He smirked against her lips at the whimper that escaped her as he slipped a single finger into her core. He muffled another whimper with his mouth as he pumped his finger in and out of her, adding another one before reducing it back to one. He flipped them over, his fingers still moving inside her. He watched as she came, his name leaving her lips in soft pants. He liked watching her come like this, watching as she came un-hinged, and vulnerable. It made him proud. Proud that he could draw out the emotions, proud that he was the __**only**__ one to do so. He felt so empowered. Chrome flushed prettily at the wolfish smirk on Hibari's face. He brought his finger to his mouth and watched her through half lidded eyes as he sucked them clean._

_She tasted good, forbidden._

_In a surprise move, Chrome suddenly shifted so he was on the bottom. Before he could retaliate, he found his hands bound to the bed. He growled in warning as he struggled against his bonds. Chrome smiled a bit at her handy work. She was sure he could have broken through the illusion but he had trusted her enough not to. A devious glint in her eye set Hibari on edge. He watched as she kissed his neck, her mouth leaving butterfly kisses down his body, her hands dancing through yukata, divesting him of his clothes. He watched as dainty fingers traced the band of his boxers. She was teasing him. He let out another growl of warning. He didn't like games. _

_Chrome pulled down his pants, his erection pulsed as a rush of air hit it. She experimentally gripped him. Her eyes watched his face as he let out a hiss of pleasure. Chrome tucked her hair behind her ear as she brought her mouth down. She gave an experimentally lick before her eye darted to his face. She was nervous, he could taste it. Seeing no signs of displeasure, quite the opposite really, Chrome placed his tip in her mouth, experimentally humming against him. Her lone purple eye fixated on his face as his eyes screwed up in pleasure. She braced herself before taking more of him in sucking and then licking._

_Hibari was close, oh so close. The innocent curious look in her eye was setting him on edge. How could one look oh so innocent when doing such a __**perverse dirty act?**__ As she pulled her mouth off him once more, he broke through her restraints and flipped both of them over. The look on Hibari's face was feral as he aligned himself to her. He muffled her screams with his lips as he pushed into her to the hilt over and over again. He continued to rock against her, even as she screamed his name in ecstasy. _

"_Kyouya"_

Hibari Kyouya sat up on his bed, his finger running through his unkempt hair in frustration. It was three in the morning. Hibari shifted slightly only to let out a groan as he accidently jostled his erection. He pulled off his covers, letting the cool air calm him. He glared at the violet shirt draped over his chair. It reminded him of her, of the vivid dream he just had. He let out a hiss of frustration as his traitorous mind recalled it. His hand wrapped around his member, he let out a grunt as he pumped it. He imagined that he was pumping in and out of her, pounding into her as she called _his _name over and over. He imagined what she would look like. Her skin would be flushed and shiny with a thin layer of perspiration as her body arched into his as she orgasm. How her core would tighten and drag him into nirvana with her. Hibari let out another grunt as he came, coating his hand with the sticky substance. He looked as his hand before making his way to the bathroom.

He wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**AN: Well, that was my FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT/LEMON/Masturbation ever, so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I'm not sure if I should end this ficlet it right now or not, Please tell me if you want me to continue! I sort of like the way it went.**

**On another note! I shall be updating Red either in a couple hours or by Monday at the latest! I also have a couple of other fanfic ideas I might publish in that time too! We'll see though.**

**Again please review! Commentary and advice will be very useful!**


End file.
